Black Sheep In My Family
by Empv
Summary: April’s family is coming to visit the parks department to see their dauhter.April is not very happy not only for that but her other sister June is dropping in what will happen? Will there be any drama?
1. Chapter 1:My Family Is Coming To Visit

It was a beautiful sunny day. It wasn't beautiful for little April. She was chased from school by a bunch of bullies, laughing and calling her by different names. She couldn't even hear what they were saying. April ran and ran the bullies caught up to her and pushed her down on the ground.

Dream Over~

21-year old April woke up,

"Was that a dream or a nightmare?.", she thought to herself nervously.

The dream seemed too realistic. She stood up from her bed, shaking like a leaf on a breezy day. Her phone rung, it was her mom.

"Great.",she mouthed to herself angrily.

April had hatred for her parents throughout her childhood up until today. They couldn't understand her and they adored her sister. She felt neglected and forgotten. She had always been in the shadows of her family. Now, all of a sudden, her mom to call to see how she's doing? Who does she think she is!? April had no choice but to reach the phone,

"Hey Zuzu.",said her mother, Rita, on the phone.

April hated that nickname dearly.

"Hi." April said.

"Guess what? Me and your father are going to visit your job. We wanna meet all your friends and, also, your sister is coming.",said Rita happily.

April facepalmed herself.

"Not my sister!",she thought, "Okay can't wait to meet you guys..."

April pretended she was excited to see them even though she wasn't.

"Okay, bye ,can't wait to see you.",said Rita as she hung up on the phone.

In The Bathroom~

April laid her hands on the sides of the sink and looked at herself in the mirror taking a deep sigh.

"Oh,what am I'm going to do...",she said to herself.

She looked into her tired eyes, then closed them.

"It's okay..just act normal, that's what you've always wanted right?"April said to herself.

Her phone dinged. She thought it was her parents or her sister texting her. April's worries ended after seeing it was Andy Dwyer her good natured boyfriend. Her frown turned into almost a smile.

"Hey do you want me to pick you up for work?"

The text message said April immediately responded with a "Yes."

Outside~

Andy Dwyer pulled his car up in front of April's house. He watched her step into the front of the car.

"Hey Babe.",greeted Andy.

"Hi.",said April.

They gave each other a quick kiss on the lips. After Andy started the car, both of them didn't say a word. Andy realized how quiet April was and decided to start an conversation.

"April,what's wrong?",he asked.

"Oh Andy,it's just my parents are coming to visit.",blurted April.

Andy immediately stopped the car. He wasn't prepared to hear what April said. "What!",he was shocked.

"Yeah, I know ! Andy, I can't believe it! Also,my sister is coming.",said April.

"That's nice to hear! Your sister is coming, that shows sibling love.",said Andy. "That's nice? No, my sister is the cruelest and meanest person on the planet.",said April dramatically.

Andy kinda laughed a little.

"How is your sister? The meanest and cruelest person on the planet?",asked Andy. April looked directly in Andy's eyes,

"You don't wanna know.", April said to him.

Andy didn't respond to what April just said. He could tell that April doesn't want to talk about it and continues driving off.


	2. Chapter 2:Andy’s Advice

Andy and April stopped at the Parks Department. They have to go to work. April works as a assistant to anti-government,grumpy,twice-divorced Parks Director, Ron Swanson. Andy works as a shoeshine boy, for employees or whomever comes by.

Andy was ready to step out of the car,April wasn't.

"April,come on, those papers aren't going to write themselves.",joked Andy.

He tried to lift her spirits up with his jokes. They always made her feel better,

"No I think...I should stay in the car today. Maybe, I will make it my home..I will order pizza,watch tv enjoy that kind of home feeling you know...",said April.

Andy started to frown, the fact that the jokes weren't working. It was that April doesn't want to show herself at her job or her family. Andy still hadn't met her parents yet or her sister. April didn't want to talk about.Andy leaned closer and put his arm around April making April look into his deep brightly colored brown eyes,

"Look April, we've been dating almost a month and not to be harsh or anything, but,you gotta stop worrying what might happen. If your parents show up,like, I don't care. If you dislike them. I mean when I was a kid, I was raised by a single mother. She cooked,cleaned,established a roof over our heads and put food on the table. My Dad was absent. He did nothing and helped nowhere. Mom kicked him out and raised me and my five brothers all by herself. My brothers?... well, they supported me throughout my daily activities.

If your family cannot do that kinda cool,awesomesauce parenting stuff like my mother did, then it's simple, just cut them out of your life. If your sister is as bad then you think she is, just simply ignore her. I have never had to deal with that in my life. My relationship with my brothers wasn't perfect, we roughhoused all the time, and ,teased each other.", said Andy. April blinked at him once or maybe twice, Andy took another sigh,

"You know I love you right?",asked Andy.

"Right.",answered April.

"I will always try to be on your side throughout the good and the bad. You can't hide yourself from your family. Either you run from them or face them.", said Andy',April was even more silent.

"So April Lugate what's it going to be?" ,asked Andy.

"Face them." ,answered April in a soft tone.

"Good, now ,lets get out of the car,go to work and wait till your family to arrive.",said Andy .

April looked up at him and decided to follow him out of the car and walk inside the doors of the Parks department.


	3. Chapter 3:News

April and Andy walked in the doors of the Parks Department. Leslie jumped in front of them.

"April,Andy what took you guys so long!?",yelled Leslie.

Andy could immediately tell that there were people already lined up to get their shoes shined. April could tell that Ron was waiting her. He was creepily staring at her through the window of the hallway with his mug in one hand.

"Yeah, jeez ,sorry.. Leslie! it's just April has some important news to share.",said Andy Leslie looked over at April with a head turn, then looked over at Andy.

"April's pregnant?",guessed Leslie.

"No that's not it. She's not pregnant. It's that her parents are coming to visit. and her sister.",said Leslie.

"Really Andy, do you really have to tell her?", April was annoyed as she walked off.

"April.",called out Andy.

Leslie was very silent. She always the one with the plan, but now,she wasn't sure what her plan was to help April.

Meanwhile~

April locked herself in the bathroom to have some alone time before coming out again. Bathrooms had always been April's special hiding place. Whether it was at school trying to get away from bullies, who tried to beat her up when she was young child, or ,when her sister tried to taunted her. April didn't know why people would would target her.

At the Parks Department ,Ann,Tom,Donna,Jerry,Ron even Andy, no one even noticed what was wrong with her. Tears dripped from her eyes she begins to cry slowly rocking back and froth nervously, it made her realize that she had forgotten to take her anxiety pills. She reached in her pocket where her pills were in a container and took two pills. That made her rocking back and forth slowly stop.

When began to get up,the affect made her body felt like it weighed a ton.April opened the bathroom stalll slowly to go wash her hands. She discovered she was in the bathroom, washing hands with was her "arch nemesis", Ann Perkins...

"Hi...April is everything okay?",asked Ann.

"Everything's fine!",grunted April.

She quickly turned off the sink and walked off to the exit. Outside, Leslie and Andy were waiting for her.

As soon as April opened the door,

Leslie said, "April if you want me to do something I'll do it."

Her words were soft and kind to April,making her stop and listen.

"That would be perfect. All you have to do is keep my sister away from me.",said April.

As she walked away, Andy caught up to her, "April look,I'm sorry. If i do something like that again.. could you not walk off this time?",asked Andy.

April took one look at him,

"Sure.",she responded.


	4. Chapter 4:Preparation

Leslie, Andy and April went into the office of the Parks Department. As they walked in and looked around, Donna was on the computer looking for different clothes to buy, while Jerry was sitting all by himself drinking his coffee, and Tom, on the other hand, was on his computer looking for a date. In the other room, Ron Swanson was waiting patiently for April to come in and say sorry she was late.

"Well...I guess I better go in. Ron's waiting for me..." comments April.

She was about to walk into Ron's room to say how sorry she was for walking in late.

"Wait,wait April, do we need to do any preparation before your family comes?",said Leslie.

April looked around the room.

"No, everything looks fine to me..."insisted April, as she tried to leave again.

"No,April, what I mean, does the room looks like it needs to be cleaned up for your parents to arrive or not", said Leslie trying to playfully smile at April. Donna listened in into the conversation and was about to interrupt,

"Leslie, if I was you, I would just agree because with my family, we don't actually care whenever things need to be cleaned or not.",said Donna.

"Thank you Donna ,thank you.",said April pleased,agreeing to what Donna said.

Leslie,on the other hand, was mad at Donna for not agreeing with her,

No Donna.". she said

"Sorry,but,I have to agree with Donna.",said April as she went into Ron's room.Leslie quickly looked into Andy's eyes, to see if he has a different opinion or agrees with her

"Um I'm going to shine." ,excused Andy as he left making Leslie feel frustrated.


	5. Chapter 5:The Family’s Here

A Few Minutes Later~

April decided to take a long walk to calm herself down after what happened in the bathroom. April is trying to control her anxiety. because whatever makes her feel nervous and anxious,will get the best of her because of the anxiety. She always has to take medicine, not only for her anxiety, also, it would help her with her autism. The medicine helped her feel less nervous and better able to cope with challenges like being around people and not feeling misunderstood.

Her family wasn't aware that she has those conditions . They thought she was a "normal child".. As a child, she always got bullied at school. There were many problems working with her disabilities, which people around her did not understand could not be seen, but ,were there. The lack of support, at first, made her feel like there was no help.

As she grew older, that is when she started seeking treatment. Her therapist told her to take the pills so she wouldn't be having as much trouble functioning.This memory is the moment at which April's life began to get better, mainly because she was thinking of herself and caring about the world around her.

As she continued to walk around the Parks Department, she heard out of nowhere a voice nearby, "April!".

April's eyes widened as soon as she heard that voice...it was her sister.

"Oh no.",she whispered to herself.Her back was already turned away. Then, she turn herself around to face her family.

Standing there were her parents and her sister, June.June was the oldest of the Lugate family making April was the second child and Natalie the younger sister. As the oldest, June was given everything she wanted. When April and Natalie were born, her behavior completely , not towards her parents however but towards her siblings.June ran to hung April into her arms,

"It's so good to see you April.", said June happily.

Her happiness made April cringe as soon as the two of them released from the hug out of nowhere.

April's boyfriend, Andy, rolled by on his skateboard dramatically, He hopped down to put out his hand towards them,

"Hi I'm Andy Dwyer, April's new boyfriend!",shouted Andy cheerfully.


	6. Chapter 6:Meeting The Parents

"Uh...April, who is this fellow?",asked April's Mom.

"Well, Mom ,this is Andy, he's my boyfriend like he said before."explained April.

"Well good to meet you, Andy, I'm April's mother, Rita.", introduced April's Mom.

"And I'm her father, Larry.",introduced April's Dad.

"I'm June, April's sister!",introduce

That made April's skin crawl, but then she realizethat June's cheeks are blushing that made April's eyes widen.,..

My,my aren't you handsome..",said June in a flirty voice.

This making Andy feel uncomfortable.

April agreed to what Andy just said. She knew that her sister was trying to destroy her life but April chose not to say anything. June continued to look at Andy but luckily her father stopped her before June did anything "

"Now June, this April's boyfriend."pointed out Larry.

June stopped and let out a huff at her father.

"So tell us Andy what job do you work at to make money?", asked Rita.

"Um...",went Andy.

He wasn't prepared for that question. When he was together with his previous girlfriend, Ann and when he first met her parents, it didn't go so well.

Andy was already sweating.

"Well I work here as a shoeshine.",answered Andy.

April's parents stared at him blankly.

"I shine shoes and they tip me."finished Andy.

"April why are you dating this guy?",asked Larry annoyed.

He couldn't understand why daughter dates a boy that works at a job that can't support them with less money.

"Because of his personality.",answered April.

"Oh April you can't not be serious! How are you going to be with a man like this!? He works as a shoeshine boy! Is he ever going to have enough money to buy a house for you two to live? How much money will you have to pay for wedding decorations if you two get married? Most important what will happen if you had little money and had to support a child?",asked Rita.

.April was silent she was already looking down at the ground.

"Didn't think about it huh.",said Rita.

"Andy your a very nice man but April deserves someone who can support her financially."said Larry.

Andy was frozen.He couldn't believe what Larry just said.

"Andy,babe, don't listen to them.",said April gently.

"I,I..gotta go to think about this.",said Andy as he walked off.

"Babe,don't go." ,begged April.

"Don't worry April, I'll be back, it's just I need some alone time.",said Andy as he walked off. April was silent for a minute.

That was until June was following him and one thought brought into April's head,

"What is June up to?",she thought.


	7. Chapter 7:Spend Some Time

Andy decided to sit back on his shoe-shining chair and think about what just happened. First, April's parents were judging him and now, June ,was trying to flirt with him-what is going on!?

"Is this why April never talks about her family life...",thought Andy to himself.

He mused for a while, then looked back down at his hands, thinking. While his face was down looking at his hands, June walked up to him. Andy looked up to see her.

"Hi June, what do you need?", asked Andy.

"Hi.",said June with a smile.

Andy wasn't sure what was with the smile on June's face. He wasn't in the mood for asking why- he especially didn't like what April's parents said about him.

"What I need is you.",said June in a flirty way.

She placed her hand on Andy which made him extremely uncomfortable.

"Uuh what...",said Andy.

June chuckled after his response.

"Oh,you know, I figured since you're my sister's boyfriend, we could spend some time getting to know each other. How's that?",asked June.

Andy was silent for a while.

"Okay sure.",he said.

It would help him get over things with April's parents. After all, June is April's sister. She will probably try to get April's parents to change their minds. Andy stood up from his seat so he and June can go talk to each other for a while. What they didn't know who was watching. April was in the clear distance trying to see what they were up to.


	8. Chapter 8:What Are You Doing

As Andy and June walked the hallways of the Parks Department, they chit chatted all the way down the hallway. April continued spying on them. Luckily, the both of them didn't notice April was spying on them. By the time that Andy and June slowed up and stopped walking for a while. One reason was that June seems to get too grabby with Andy.

"Woah,woah, what are you doing?"asked Andy.

June was rubbing Andy all around his neck. Andy was trying to get her to stop wrapping her arms around his neck. June started looking mad at him .

"Listen, I get it! I look attractive, but, I have a girlfriend that I love.",said Andy.

He was trying to remind June that he is dating someone and is not interested in her.

April, who was currently watching what is going on, started smiling. She knew that Andy might be goofy but he knows how to stay faithful for her.

When other women try to talk with him, April knew how deep his love is for her. She continued on watching them,but, she could see now Andy and June were arguing.

This made April even smile more. It showed even though June thinks she has everything, she couldn't get the stuff that she already knew. Things got better.

Seeing that Andy had decided to walk away from June. This showed everyone that June even more angry. Andy reached up to April, not questioning how did April got near to where he and June were

"So I guess we should inform Leslie and the others." suggested Andy

"Yeah we should." agreed April. as the walked off to go tell Leslie and the others that April's family is here. She decided to make a decision


	9. Chapter 9:This Is Aprils Family

Meanwhile In The Parks Department~

The rest of the parks staff were minding their own business sitting at their own desks.

The first person who noticed the door was Tom, he quickly put his phone away. He had been spending hours playing Candy Crush. He turned on his chair to face the opening door and entrance of Andy and April.

"Oh my goodness, there you two are!",shouted Tom.

He saw April's parents also entering with June.

"Who are they?",askedTom.

Leslie walked in from her office while everybody else was standing around enjoying a moment of silence.

By the time April saw Leslie, she was trying to make eye contact with Leslie. Leslie started to clear her mouth as she walks towards them.

"Everyone this is April's family.",introduced Leslie.

Everyone at first stared at them in silence. That was until Ron, the Parks department director walked up to them to shake April's Dad's hand. Everybody else was watching this scene. April was watching it as well. Her eyes moved itself away as she could see that her sister, June, was looking at Andy which was already making Andy extremely uncomfortable. April could see what was happening, but, she didn't know why. She didn't want to find out because it involves with June and she knows how much of a person June can be.


	10. Chapter 10:What Is Going On?

A few hours later after April and Andy had introduced to the entire staff to April's family, they did their normal work. They stuck to their schedule. As for Andy, he was back at the shoe-shining area ready to shoeshine the shoes for his customers. While he was doing that, April was walked up to him.

Andy was almost done with his last customer. He watched his customer getting ready to leave. He finished and was waving goodbye to him and turned around to see a angry April looking furious at him. It made him scream in fright,

"April, you scared me!",shouted Andy.

"What is going on!?"demanded April.

"With what?",asked Andy confused.

"With you and June, I saw you two!",yelled April.

"Oh we were just talking, that's all.",said Andy in a calming tone.

The soft calm tone took down April's angry face. April could not believe it wasn't anything with him and her sister, June ? They were just talking that's all it was...right? As Andy then looks down at April, his face changed- hers was still pretty furious at him.

"Look April I would never do that! The only thing I'm focused on is you!! Alright, so now let's get back to work, shall we ?,said Andy kindly.

April look up at him, her angry expression soon faded away and soon turned into a happy face. Then, she patted Andy on the back.

"Alright date night after?", April asked.

"You got it.",said Andy with a smile on his face.

"Okay great.",said April as she kissed him on the cheek.

She walked off to get back to doing her job. Andy waved goodbye, then went back to his job.


End file.
